dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Clair Dusk
Clair Dusk is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Espers of Dusk. She is a cheerful and energetic girl whose disinterest to thinking things through frequently lands her in trouble. Clair is only half human, and is searching for her twin brother. Clair appear in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT . /NT Appearance Clair's main outfit is pink tube top with a light blue jacket with pink skirt and a longer light blue half skirt on the right side. She also has on a pair of heel boots, sliver bracelets and a necklace. She has black hair in two braided pigtails while rest of her hair is let down. In her EX Mode she in her esper form which is she glowing white, with long hair covering her back and pair of angel wings, her gunblades also change to Ultima Weapon and Lionheart which combine to the Ultimaheart. Clair's first alt outfit is BRS Is he cosplay as Black★Rock Shooter, of a string bikini top under a black jacket with white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves with a white star and at the back pair of metallic wings. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Her Gunblades are cross of her ★rock Cannon and her sword. During EX Mode Clair Trance is now simply have blue flame over her left eye and her weapons gain blue glowing line. File:SC - Clair BRS Alt.png|'BRS' File:Clair Dusk.png|Alt Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Clair Dusk Mana Slinger – Stores magic to increase her power. ---- Clair is a Mana Slinger. She fights with two detachable Gunblades, one of which has three slots on its blade that gains elemental orbs when certain bravery attacks are used. Each orb type increase her stats slightly, and also increases the power of a corresponding HP attack. Only three orbs can be junctioned at once, the oldest orb being replaced when additional bravery attacks are executed, and using a HP Attack always removes all orbs. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Ex Mode Clair's EX mode is Trance, gaining the abilities "Regen", "Glide", "Esper Engery" and "Ultimaheart". Esper Engery gives her ground and Aerial R + and Ultimaheart power up her attacks base on how much HP she has. Clair's Ex Burst is Spell Shot, where Clair being a firing a chain of spell bullets of different elements at her foe. Attack keeps going for how long player able keep up pressing right button combination, at the end Clair finish it off with Ultima Shot. Equipment Clair can equip the following: Swords, Daggers, Rods, Staves, Guns, Parrying Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Headbands, Ribbons, Clothing, Light Armor, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Theme *''Main Theme'': Starlight Wings *''Map Theme'': Starlight Symphony *''Battle Theme'': Magi Bullet *''Boss Battle'': Bullet Dance *''Final Battle Theme'': The Angel and The Demon Rival Battle Themes *''Vs. Zane'': Angels of Dusk *''Vs. Scarlet: The Night of Eternity *''Vs. Blade'': Greatest Rivalry Ever, Pale Vs Tan! *''Vs. April'': Aura Trance *''Vs. Cynthia/Rain/Kasumi'': Flowers of Hopes Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Category:Characters